


HHH The Finale

by orphan_account



Series: Handcuffs, Hair Pulling, and Hyung? [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Just smut, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, really this is just a bunch of sex with shinee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The finale of Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, and Hyung an orgy with (female "you") and orgy. Living the dream yo.





	HHH The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on thewritingsinquestion.tublr.com a while back and it didn't go over as well as the other chapters and I think it's because it is super long (having sex with 5 different guys takes a while....) But I have already put all the other HHH series on here so I might as well post this too. I hope you enjoy it.

The night had only just fallen when Taemin had you pinned to the wall with his body. One long-fingered hand roughly pushing your waist into the wall while the other tunneled into your hair. He was tugging firmly on the strands to better angle your neck for his mouth and teeth to work over. Taemin - and you as well - loved knowing there would be hickeys in the morning.

You didn’t worry about covering the hickeys he placed on your skin. They wouldn’t be the only ones covering your skin after tonight, anyways, with all that was going to happen tonight, you doubted you would be able to leave the apartment for days.

Best. Vacation. Ever.

Murmurs floated through the air from the other side of the room. Key and Jonghyun were mercilessly teasing Minho. The rapper letting Jonghyun jerk his shirt over his head while Key yanked the belt from it’s loops before pushing the pants to fall down his long legs. Jonghyun had to stand on his tip toes even as Minho hunched over to let the short singer get the shirt all the way off. Minho slipping into his submissive personality easily, letting Key push him down to the couch even though Minho could easily overpower both of them if he wanted to.

He was a well-trained sub for them. Years of learning and refining his place in this pack of five gave him confidence in his role.

And then Taemin added you.

For a while, you had been unaware of this strange but beautiful dynamic.

All it took to change that was Jonghyun’s inconvenient timing.

Opening your eyes, you looked to the other side of the room where Jonghyun and Key had Minho awkwardly sprawled out on the couch, the taller man’s back against the arm, one leg thrown over the length of the couch and the other on the floor.

Key dropped down to the floor and without hesitation took Minho’s flaccid member in his mouth. Jonghyun sat on the cushion beside Minho, one hand grabbed Minho’s hair tightly, jerked his head to the side and whispered what must have been something beautifully dirty to the taller man. With the words in his ear and the mouth working his length, it didn’t take long before he was panting and trying to thrust into Key’s mouth.

Onew came into the room with a cup of tea in one hand and using the other to lazily scroll through his phone. He was still fully clothed, and from what Taemin had mentioned in the past, usually remained so for most of the “fun.”

Taemin worked his hand into your shirt and jerked down one of the cups of your bra, taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugging harshly at it.

At the sound of your cry, Jonghyun and Onew looked over, Jonghyun smiling a pure smile that seemed intensely out of place for such a situation and Onew’s lips only coming up into a small smirk. Jonghyun stood from his place on the couch and moved behind Taemin, standing on his tiptoes to rest his chin on Taemin’s shoulder and wrapping his hands around the younger man and pinching his nipples through his shirt. Taemin, for his part, released the skin of your neck from between his teeth and soothed the area with his tongue. His finger, however, did not stop the mistreatment of your nipples, rolling the hardened bud and pulling it sharply.

Jonghyun spoke from his position behind Taemin, and from the cadence, Taemin had started thrusting his hips into yours, Jonghyun was working his own rhythm into your boyfriend. “Do you know your safe words, noona?” At your nod, Jonghyun prodded you, “Tell us.”

“Yellow for slow. Red for stop. Green for contin…” Taemin scratched your nipple with his unblunted nail, “Ah! Go, green for go!”

“Good girl. Taemin, why don’t you go keep your hyungs company.”

After pressing a sweet kiss to your lips, Taemin broke away, leaving you standing in front of Jonghyun, feeling more exposed than if you had actually been naked.

The singer smiled gently as he stepped forward and pressed his body into yours. As naturally as if this happened all the time, your hands found his shoulders, your thumbs digging into any overworked muscles that you found. Jonghyun’s hands settled on the sides of your ribcage, his thumbs stroking the underside of your breast while he leaned in. He didn’t kiss you, not with any physical touch, but when your eyes met it felt just as intimate as if he had.

“Jonghyun…” The nerves in your voice easily came through.

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll take care of you. Don’t think of them though. Think of me. It’s just me and you right now. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jonghyun laughed, “You’ve been spending too much time with Onew. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

He led you from the living room and down the hall. Jonghyun brought you to the bathroom and left you by the sink while he got the shower running. After setting the temperature where he wanted, he came back and dimmed the lights, leaving a peaceful glow that started easing the strings of nerves that had been building all night.

You knew the boys would take care of you. They would stop if you used the word and wouldn’t make you feel bad about it. You didn’t fear for your safety, but just being in their very presence and knowing what was to come was nerve racking.

Jonghyun turned you to face the mirror and stripped you easily off your shirt and bra. “Put your hands on the counter.” His voice was calm and soothing, almost like the steam of the shower itself, light and yet you could feel it as it wrapped its way around your body. 

Leaning onto the counter, you closed your eyes as Jonghyun’s hands smoothed over the naked skin of your back, pressing into any tight muscles he found while working all the way up your neck and then back down to the middle of your back and fanning out, around your sides to your chest.

As his arms went around you, his body closed in on you, his front pressing firmly into your back, and as he cupped your breast he nuzzled his head against your back. He occasionally laid kisses on your skin while his fingers plucked and rolled your nipples. It was easy to get lost in the moment; there seemed to be no rush, only Jonghyun, you, and the sound of the shower running in the background.

When his hands left your breasts, you sighed disappointedly and opened your eyes to watch his tan hands run down your body. Jonghyun was still pressing kisses across your back, seemingly unconcerned with what his own hands were doing even as they made their way to the buttons of your pants.

It was strange watching hands that didn’t belong to Taemin unsnap the button and tug the zipper. The hands pushed the fabric down carelessly, and you helped the fabric fall to the floor by wiggling your hips, incidentally pressing your butt back into him.

The sound of his moan was even more beautiful than the music he made.

The hands that didn’t belong to Taemin moved between your thighs and pressed firmly onto your panty covered core and didn’t move anymore. “Work yourself for me. Use my fingers.” Jonghyun’s voice had become darker, more sexual, and it was the sound more so than the words that got your hips moving onto the stationary fingers.

“More. Talk to me. Please.”

Jonghyun laughed lowly, “Oh, what should I say? Talk to you like I did on the radio? Or are you looking for something a little more private?” The timber was certainly not in the same style he spoke to his listeners with. It washed over your senses like a physical touch, running over your skin like the softest brush of lightly callused fingertips.

“Maybe I should tell you about how all this started. Nah, that’s too boring. Nothing but teenaged boys needing to get out sexual frustration.” His mouth opened to scrape teeth against the skin of your upper back, and you shivered with the dual feelings of his sensual voice and the physical touch of his mouth.

Your hips rocked against his hand, the tempo of your movements slow. You spread your legs to get his fingers more firmly against you and sighed at the instantly heightened sensation. The fabric separating his touch from you was getting annoying. You needed more of him, but then he was talking again. 

Words slow and deep as late night whispers between lovers, Jonghyun told you of your body, of how it matched so well with Taemin’s, how it felt to watch his younger group mate worship the curves and angles. “Seeing you at practice with matching hickeys. Do you realize that you put them in the same places?” He told you of the beautiful colors that you left on Taemin’s skin, always just out of sight, “Ah, we know when they are there though, you know that when you make eye contact with Taemin in the mirrors, you always reach for where they are under your shirt. Right here.” He pulled his hand from between your legs and then turned you around, latching his mouth to the very spot Taemin had been working at only a little bit before. 

Jonghyun angled his leg between yours and grabbed your hips roughly, encouraging you to ride his leg as he sucked on the already bruising skin.

When he had you panting and digging nails into his still clothed shoulders, Jonghyun stood back. The sudden relief of pressure on your core had your skin crawling with need. He came close enough for you to eye his lips with greed, wanting, no needing, to feel them opening under your own lips again.

He didn’t kiss you though, hands coming up to strip you of your remaining garments and then stepping back to rid himself of his own. When he caught you watching with a hint of disappointment he snorted softly, “Sorry for the lack of a show, I really just want to get you in that shower. 

And he did.

He took no time to work you up into a lust filled frenzy while the water poured over you. His hands slick with jasmine scented body wash, the rich lather letting his fingers slide easily over your body. 

When his hands slid behind your body and cupped the cheeks of your ass, you were worked up enough to not care that his index finger pressed further between until it was pressed against your anus. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him as his finger slid back and forth against the muscles, occasionally pressing into the opening. He took his time, letting you get used to the feeling and kissing your breath away while using his other hand to have your body opening for him like a flower. 

You released his lips and leaned your head back against the shower wall. The water wasn’t aimed at you, but you could feel little stray droplets hitting your skin. You found yourself floating, letting the smell of jasmine and Jonghyun’s own masculine scent combined with the mist in the air take you away into your own world.

With your body relaxing under Jonghyun’s ministrations, he pushed one finger gently inside. The feeling was new, strange, you weren’t sure if this was something you would like normally, but this wasn’t a normal day, so you let come as it may. 

Jonghyun bit at your jaw, “Color?” His husky voice had your core churning with need and you answered him easily and breathlessly, “Green.”

“Good girl.” His finger started entering you with a rhythm, deeper and deeper. When Jonghyun felt your body start to tense, he pushed his other foam covered hand between your legs to press your clitoris with the palm of his hand, his fingertips barely slipping inside your vagina.

The water droplets had made the foamy soap slide from your chest, and Jonghyun bent down to suck a beaded nipple into his mouth. His body was at an awkward angle to please you and to reward him, you took his length in hand using some of your own slippery body wash to make the glide easy and pleasing. 

Jonghyun pressed his middle finger against the muscles as his first finger continued its rhythm. The second finger toyed around the hole but never pressed in. He pulled back suddenly, the departure of his warmth brought a shiver, but then he was pulling the shower head from its cradle and aiming it toward your body. Using his free hand to caress the skin now free of soapy bubbles, he turned you around to face the wall. He used the new position to squeeze a globe while your hands went to the wall to steady yourself as he moved his free hand to spread your legs further apart.

The singer kissed his way down your back, stopping to leave love bites in random places as he went and moving the shower head unapologetically between your legs, aiming the spray toward your clit and leaving you breathless. When he was down on his knees behind you, Jonghyun leaned close and playfully bit one cheek, laughing at your undignified squawk.

He must have found, or really, he must have been told about the bottle of silicone based lube that Taemin enjoyed keeping in the bathroom for situations such as this because even as the water massaged your clitoris, two fingers moved slick and easily into your channel, angled in such a way that a similarly slicked thumb pushed gently against the ring of muscles. As you got used to the strange feeling, he pushed further into the tightness, giving your body a chance to get used to and relax around the feeling.

Jonghyun didn’t take long before he was pulling his index finger from you so he could add his pinky, the stretch of his fingers felt nice. Added with the hot water and complete trust in him and the rest of the boys, you relaxed into his touch, knowing that tonight would be impossible if you didn’t relax for them.

Jonghyun thrust his fingers into your core, his thumb slipping inside of your back passage as well, but the feeling wasn’t bad or scary anymore. Before long he was pulling his finger from you and taking the rushing water away, standing from his position behind you and pressing his body into yours, forcing your front into the cold tiles. Your nipples, already hardened and sensitive from his and Taemin’s earlier petting, sent shooting sparks down your stomach and had the breath leaving you as your whole body forgot any of the relaxed peace it had just had and muscles tensed all over at the harshness.

Not that it was a completely bad feeling. 

The tensed muscles included your center, the space deep inside that was always begging to be filled, spasming in need for something much more substantial than Jonghyun’s three fingers and you didn’t have to wait long before he was lining his thick cock at your entrance.

Jonghyun pushed in slowly, too slowly. 

“More, please Jonghyun, I need more.”

His laugh was only slightly breathless, and the steady sound had you reaching behind to grab his ass cheek, hoping to spur him into letting loose and fucking you like you knew he could.

“No. Not tonight, you need to be opened slowly tonight. Too much at stake.” You were glad to hear his voice more strained as he bottomed out inside of you. Jonghyun placed one hand on your hip, keeping you angled the way he wanted you while his other hand wrapped around the back of your neck, pushing your upper body into the wall.

You knew what he was doing, loved the mental image of Jonghyun leaning back just enough to watch his cock disappear into you. The image of Jonghyun biting his lips the way he does when he is really into something and the possessive hand on your neck making up for his slow shallow thrusts.

The shower head was still running, hanging from its cord and spraying warm water toward your knees, and you let yourself get lost in the feelings: the slightly calloused fingers forcing your face into cold tile, almost painfully sensitive nipples rubbing with every movement across the wall, the hand unconsciously gripping your hip hard enough to leave bruises, and the slow tightening of your core and tingle in your thighs signaling that the first orgasm of the night wasn’t far away.

It wasn’t going to be an intense orgasm, but as the first one of the night, it was probably better that it not be mind melting.

It took you several moments to notice that the hand at your neck disappeared; you were so wrapped up in the gentle orgasm that was waltzing nearer and nearer. You almost asked Jonghyun to do it again. You rather liked being held down, and his fingers felt especially nice on your skin, but before the words could leave your mouth, Jonghyun’s hand was sliding between your legs from behind. The extra slipperiness of them made you realize where they had gone, but how had he gotten the lube on them with one hand still on your hip.

You weren’t the only two in the bathroom. “Taemin.”

“Right here, babe. You’re doing so good for us. Let him stretch you.”

You nodded. Even though you couldn’t see him with your forehead leaning against the wall, the thought that he was watching you sent butterflies bouncing around your stomach. 

When Jonghyun’s fingers came to where he was joined with you, he took several shallow thrusts before he started working one in. It wasn’t an uncomfortable stretch. Taemin had one toy he was particularly fond of watching you fuck yourself with that was much wider. It was that very toy that gave him the idea of double vaginal penetration.

You had been preparing for this night for several weeks. With one extra thick toy and then two small dildos, working your way to Taemin being inside of you with a regular sized dildo.

Oh, the human body was an amazing thing.

And, oh, how much fun it had been to practice for this night.

Jonghyun worked in one finger to fit around the underside of his cock, angling it in hopes of finding your g-spot. It wasn’t until he had worked his middle finger in alongside his index that he found it, and the feeling had you crying out. The awkward angle of his hand left your clit exposed, and you wanted to move your own hand to the pulsing bud, knowing that you just needed a little more to push the first orgasm closer.

It was when Jonghyun slowly and gently slid in a third finger, crooking all of them to caress the bundle of nerves inside of you, that Taemin stepped into the shower stall, picking up the shower head from its hanging position and fiddling with dials, turning up the pressure of the spray and sliding the nozzle between your legs. Because of how Jonghyun had you trapped between the tiles and his body, Taemin had to push the nozzle hard against you, toning down how hard the water hit your center, and it felt perfect.

When Taemin touched the side of your face, you turned to him, smiling gently at the look of caring in his eyes. Your boyfriend crowded in closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead as Jonghyun slowly started to press a fourth finger into you.

“Ah, Jong… Jonghyun…” 

Jonghyun paused at your nervous tone and asked, even while he was pushing inside of you with both his cock and his fingers, his voice strained but serious, “Color?”

“Yellow. Just give me a moment.” and he froze completely, leaving in the three fingers and stilling his shallow thrust.

Taemin kissed your cheek, his fingers petting your wet hair softly. He sang lowly, barely heard over the spray of the water while the two men let you have the time to relax your muscles, one group set at a time. Starting at the top of your body you tensed your shoulders and neck muscles, counting the beats of the song Taemin was singing and then relaxing after four more beats. You moved to the muscles in your upper arms, lower arms, chest, stomach. 

You skipped over your pelvic floor muscles, moving instead to tighten and release the muscles of your legs; outer and inner thighs, calves, even the muscles in your feet. By then your whole body felt much calmer and stable, and you smiled at Taemin as you teased Jonghyun by tensing your pelvic floor muscles, clenching around his thick member and fingers, listening to his quick intake of breath before releasing. You repeated the move two more times, releasing as much tension as you could each time, knowing that what was going to happen tonight would be impossible if you were too tight.

“I’m okay now.”

Jonghyun sighed before he slowly pushed in, deeper than before but the pace was slower. Taemin took his hand away from your hair and helped Jonghyun apply more lube. When Jonghyun pulled out, he slid in his pinky. He spent several moments just thrusting the four digits into you, spreading his fingers out to both ease the stretch and try to spread the lube around evenly. 

You figured the singer would slide back inside of you after he had finished, but then another finger was added. You glanced to the side and saw Taemin looking down to where his arm must have been brushing against his band mate, their fingers both inside of you.

“Taemin…” He looked up at you and smiled, pressing a quick kiss against your shoulder before sliding in another finger. It didn’t stretch you like having Jonghyun’s cock and fingers, but you still had to consciously relax your body as he added a third.

Jonghyun pulled his fingers free and when Taemin shifted so he could his fourth finger in, Jonghyun slid back inside of you slowly and carefully.

You could feel Taemin’s eyes on you. Checking to make sure you weren’t in too much pain.

You slid your own hand down to rub the pads of your fingers against your clit. Circling and circling, never adding too much pressure to the sensitive nub, but enough to take your mind off any pain.

Jonghyun pressed his body in close to yours. He gently wrapped a hand around the front of your throat and used his thumb to tilt your head back to lean against his shoulder, putting slightly more pressure than needed on your windpipe to make breathing just a little more difficult. Your front was no longer pressed against the wall, only the occasionally rough thrust had your nipples brushing the tile. The change of angle in your bodies had him sliding in deeper while Taemin’s finger pressed against your walls, opening you up for more.

The lube had Taemin’s fingers sliding easily against Jonghyun’s member as the elder thrust, picking up a rhythm that was quicker than before.

Using his free hand, Taemin put the forgotten showerhead back in its place. The water had turned colder in the time you had been distracted, and Taemin must have thought it funny to aim the sharply cold stream towards your breasts.

The shocking cold took your breath and before you could even move, Taemin was finding your g-spot and darkly whispering in your ear,

“Come for me.”

The fingertips that had been circling your clit pressed down harder while Jonghyun’s own breathing started to stutter at his own nearing orgasm.

You thought your first orgasm would be a calm one. The type of orgasm that more prepared you for future ones than hit you like a freight train, but this one was stronger than that, and the image that popped into your head as the electricity fried your brain was of what was to come.

Two men inside you at once.

How would anyone survive this night?

 

How would you survive this night?

 

You refused to let either one of them carry you from the shower, but you did let them take an arm on either side and help you into the bedroom.

Jonghyun looked more fucked out than you did though, truth be told, and any fatigue you might have felt vanished when you saw the present tied up to your bed.

Key was lightly running a feather duster over Minho’s nipples while Onew calmly finished a fancy knot that lay on the rapper's stomach that, through some sort of beautiful sorcery, bound Minho in a harness style binding that both bent and spread his legs. His arms were bound by a softer cord to the bedpost.

Minho lay quietly on the bed, but when Onew praised him, “Such a good boy. You will be well rewarded for being such a good boy,” he practically glowed under the words.

Key looked rather sulky though, pouting at not receiving any kind words from his dom. Onew ignored him, however, sat on the bed beside Minho, and absent-mindedly stroked a hand through the rapper's hair. When Onew looked up at you, he smiled slightly and winked.

You almost laughed. Onew did really well in keeping everyone in their place. And that included keeping Key from being a complete diva at times.

Jonghyun and Taemin helped you onto the mattress, Taemin reaching for the water bottle Onew held out to him and pressing it to your lips. 

Key was much less caring of your hydration needs. Instead, he roughly shoved your legs apart and knelt between them, his fingers digging into the skin of your thighs and his thumbs holding your lips open as he dove between them to run his tongue over you, catching some of Jonghyun’s seed on his tongue and then biting the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. The sharp pain left you yelping and spilling some of the cold water on your chest.

Key looked up from between your legs with a dark smile before he pressed into you again, licking a strip of apology on your core.

What a brat.

“Kibum, stop being such a brat and help the girl onto Minho, the boy is going to pass out from lack of blood in his brain soon.” Onew sounded more amused than angry. He had been dealing with this circus for a long time.

Key stood and helped you crawl up the bed. It was awkward to get settled onto Minho, you knew you must have looked like a fucked up spider as you angled one leg over his bent knees and then the other, but as you straddled his chest you saw why this position was perfect for the upcoming activity. Key would have room to move and the position would have you stretched out but not bent awkwardly.

Perfect.

Minho sighed in relief as you used your hand to caress and slick his member with the lube Taemin pumped into your hand. As you guided Minho inside, you leaned over him, moaning in his ear, “it’s nice to have you inside of me this time, Minho, but I do love making you shake for me. Next time?”

The rapper jerked his head in the affirmative, his hips trying to bury him deeper inside of you but unable due to Onew’s intricate and gorgeous bindings.

Sitting down fully onto Minho you placed kisses all over his neck and face but avoided his lips even as he chased after yours. 

Key spoke up from over your shoulder, “Minho’s such a needy little slut. Don't give him what he wants, honey, he needs to beg for it. Spare the rod, spoil the child and all that. He only acts right when he is punished first.”

Minho’s eyes widened at the promise in Key’s words, his hands fisting in their binds while his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

“Such a big man and you let the members walk all over you.” Onew laughed at your words and slid down the bed to lay beside Minho with his head propped up on one hand. He used the other to pinch Minho’s nipple hard enough to have the bound man crying out. Minho’s pulsing member and desperate tugging against his binds told you that he liked the rough treatment, however.

Key placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder, the switch in his demeanor bringing a smile to your face. You leaned back searching for his lips with your own and sighed into the kiss while one of his graceful long fingers traced down your back, tingles shooting up when they rubbed over any of the bites Jonghyun had left.

The memory of what had happened in the shower made you squeeze down on Minho’s member and made him moan.

Key laughed in his deliciously devilish way, and he turned your head further to the side with one hand so he could suck harder at your bottom lip while the fingers tracing down your spine disappeared only to come back where Minho was joined with you, Key’s fingers slick with lube. He pressed a finger into you easily, but the pressure still made you stop the movement you had going on Minho’s thickness.

Key released your lips and shifted, leaning slightly to the side and propping his head on your shoulder while easing in a second finger. He spoke to you while looking down at his group mate.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he? So muscular and delicious, tall and manly looking to everyone. Look at him now though. He isn’t sure what to do without getting told. Onew realized it first. Minho would fall apart without a firm hand.”

You glanced over to find Onew with his eyes gazing at Minho fondly, the fingers of one hand pinching and rolling a reddened nipple absentmindedly. He moved to put his lips on Minho’s outstretched tricep and bit down on the firm flesh. The bound man squirmed and bit his lip hard enough for blood to swell up only to be swept away by his own tongue. A tear streaked slowly down his face and Onew leaned to catch it with his lips.

Minho looked tortured, and you couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “I don’t know Kibum, he looks like he has been punished enough for tonight.” You rolled your hips down onto Minho’s cock, Key’s fingers sinking deeper as well with the movement, and yet all you could think of is how you wanted, needed more.

“Key, please, or I swear to God you’ll be the one getting punished.”

Key worked his fingers deeper into your hair and pulled harshly at the strands as your own punishment. You knew he was smirking but you couldn't care right now as he carefully slid a third finger into you, slowly working them in and out as you rolled your hips sinfully on Minho.

When Onew saw the tightness of your face, the sting of Key working in a fourth finger, he slid the hand he had been working Minho's nipples with onto your thigh, massaging the tight muscle and helping you relax.

Taemin slid onto the bed beside you, roughly taking your face in between his hands and bringing you into a heated kiss as Key started to spread his fingers, stretching you more. Even after Taemin and Jonghyun’s work in the shower, your body still needed more work, and none of the boys would let you be hurt by this night.

Sore, yes, but not hurt.

Taemin pushed his tongue into your mouth, teasing you as someone, Onew probably, grabbed your ass to get you rolling your hips again.

Onew’s smooth voice was cooing words you couldn't fully make out to Minho while Key was making rude comments about how the leader was spoiling the boy.

The next smack you heard was followed by fingers quickly being pulled from you and Key’s own cry.

You overheard Jonghyun whisper darkly to Key as Taemin released your lips and smiled, “Get on with it or I'll punish you myself.”

Key mumbled under his breath, “No one appreciates my art. Bunch of savages.” But took the bottle of silicone lube from where Taemin had dropped it beside you on the bed and slicked his member.

As Key lined himself up to slide in on top of Minho, your eyes found Onew’s, and he smiled gently, patting your thigh with a soft hand and warning Minho to stay still.

Key bent you further over Minho so you took the chance to suck on the rapper's neck while raking your nails over his chest, moaning in his ear while Key slowly filled you up.

The feeling was exactly like you had hoped it would be, at the same overwhelming and alien even after all the practice Taemin had helped you with.

But it was so much better than anything you could have wished for.

With Minho under you and Key behind you, you had never felt so confined and restricted. Only able to shift in small movements, each breath that either one of your partners took felt like it was giving you oxygen as well

It was intoxicating

There was a hand stroking your waist. Another curled around your neck. Kisses being dotted on your collar bones and breasts. Fingers trailing up and down your calf.

You could hear their breathing. A sigh came from your left, murmurs that you couldn't distinguish that seemed to caress your very core.

So many things from the five other people in the room that seemed to have your body in a trance.

Key shifted behind you and someone's strong hands helped steady you as your body started to shiver with the overload on your senses.

It was too much.

It was perfect.

The movement was maddening. It was more a sensuous roll of Key’s hips than any kind of thrusting.

Minho whimpered under you, the feeling of Key’s shaft rubbing against his own and all surrounded by your tight heat had the rapper screwing his eyes shut and tugging helplessly at his restraints, his own hips rolling fractionally to get more of the feeling.

“Minho, oh god you look so good like this. Does it feel good.” His voice was hoarse as he choked out a wordless affirmative. You bit at his jaw before grabbing his face and bringing his lips to your own. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Sin and pleasure.

Key’s hips had found a steady rhythm with one hand on your hip and the other on Minho’s thigh. You could feel the muscles in his arms work as he clutched at Minho. He wasn’t pushing you forward anymore, but you doubted you could have sat up even if the world came down around you. 

Everything felt like heaven.

According to Kibum, it looked like it too. He had sat back to watch himself slide in and out, amazed at the slid off his cock on Minho’s. He worded his appreciation of the view with stuttered and broken words of praise.

Every time he buried himself inside of you, it forced your clit to rub against Minho’s pubic bone, sending shocks through your system.

That is what sent you crying over the edge, your hands twisting on Minho chest and tears running down your face.

Minho grunted and jerked his hips into the extra squeeze while Key jerked to a stop inside of you, coming with a soft, shocked gasp.

Key didn’t stop his thrusting until you were a fully quivering, shaking mess on top of Minho before he laid a quick kiss on your shoulder with a laugh and pulled out.

You overheard Jonghyun asking Key if he was okay, but before you could make out any response, another slickened shaft was pressing against you, and the words were cut off by your long moan.

Onew’s voice came through your haze, asking in a firm, steady voice for your color and there was no delay in your response of “Green, green, don’t stop, please.”

The leader was not as gentle as Key had been, fitting himself fully inside of you and then finding an immediate rhythm that was rough enough to have your toes curling from the pleasure. One of his arms snaked around your shoulders, his fingers wrapping around your throat and pulled you from your position of blanketing Minho.

Onew’s body wasn’t as muscled as Minho’s or lean as Key’s, but his body fit well against yours, and the power of his thrusts never slacked even as he shifted to find the perfect angle.

You could feel the muscles in your thighs screaming in agony from being over stretched for an extended period. The pain would probably make you cry in anguish if this was a normal day. 

But this, of course, was not a normal day. The pain in your thighs combined with the tight grip that Onew had around your throat and the previous orgasm to leave you light-headed and short of breath. You let him manhandle you, the whole night combining in your head into an almost fuzzy dreamlike quality.

A hand not belonging to Onew gently caressed your arm. It was a movement you knew well. Taemin had a habit of grazing his knuckles down your arm or across your thighs when he noticed you spacing out for any reason. The feeling grounded you now as it did during those other times.

You reached up across your chest to grab his hand, the movement catching Jonghyun’s eyes from where he was lounging on the bed petting Minho’s hair. The singer sat up to suck one of your nipples in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and flicking the tip with his tongue. The suddenness of the feeling jerking through your body and adding to the overwhelming feeling of being so filled.

Your body started to shake through another orgasm, feeling more like a soft wave of pleasure than a screaming jump from a cliff, but still welcomed nonetheless.

Minho was shaking as well but was holding back his orgasm as best as he could. He was murmuring nonsense words, a sprinkling of names coming out as well, and you reached one hand behind you, grabbing Onew’s ass and squeezing.

Your words were more whispered than spoken around the grip Onew had around your throat. “Onew, Onew, let him... “

Key laughed from somewhere in the room, his voice sounding tired but as spicy as he normally did.

Onew leaned over your back, slowing his thrusts which made you regret saying anything, Minho’s orgasm be damned. But then Onew was bending over your back, forcing your chest back down onto Minho and taking the hand he had just had around you down to Minho’s throat. He tightened his fingers and spoke softly into your ear, “Count to ten and then he can come.” Louder, to Minho he said simply, “You have my permission after ten.”

And then Onew was pounding into you, his hips a brutal rhythm that had the numbers stuttering from almost frozen lips. He grabbed a handful of your hair with his free hand and jerked your head back. The pressure that flared in your core started to explode almost immediately, transforming into a landslide that you forced back to get the numbers around.

“Ah… One!”

Minho’s whole body jerked and a high-pitched breathless whine left his throat through Onew’s tightened fingers. His face turned red and his hands tugged at his bonds.

“T...Two!”

You could hear breathing, harsh breaths from all around you. You could sense the other three moving, shifting on the bed to get the best view.

“Three…”

The knowledge that Minho was feeling Onew’s cock slide so intimately against him while inside you… That you were the reason they were so close together made you cry out.

“Four! Yes!”

Minho licked his lips, gasping as Onew shifted enough so the head of his cock caught the underside of his own.

“Five”

The tingling that signaled the start of an orgasm wasn’t as comforting as it normally was. It was scary. Like touching the metal prongs with a wet finger when you were pulling the hair dryer from the outlet.

“Six! Oh god!”

The sound of skin slapping against skin was not only coming from the three of you but at the moment nothing else mattered than getting to ten without dying or shooting into space.

“Seven!”

Onew was barely breathing hard with his hand jerking your hair and biting into the skin behind your ear occasionally whispering “Good girl. Good girl. Keep it up. Good girl.”

“Eight!”

Fingernails scratched roughly over your skin. From who you weren’t sure.

“Nine!”

Minho’s eyes opened, red ringed and full of tears, but also in them was the look of bliss as his blown pupils met yours.

“Ten!”

Onew pulled out as Minho ripped his hands from the bonds as if they were paper, grabbing your hips and rolling you under him. His cock pounding into you and sending you flying over the edge, into an orgasm that left you weeping even as Minho emptied himself into you, his hips never stilling until he was fully done.

He was shaking as he pulled back from you, arms trembling as the blood flowed back into them and leaving him weak enough that Key and Jonghyun could easily pull him away. They took him to the head of the bed, letting him curl up with them on either side.

Onew ignored your tears and grabbed your ankle to jerk you to the foot of the bed. The singer was stone-faced as he stood from the bed and put your calves on his shoulders, bending you in half as he braced his own knees on the bed. His hand held you at the junction where your thighs met your abdomen, holding you tightly enough that you knew his handprints would be bruised onto your skin.

He was breathing quicker now, his eyes shut and the pleasure making his cheeks pink. His nails curled as his own orgasm crept closer and closer. 

With one last desperate jerking of his hands to pull you closer, he was coming. His hips stilled completely and his face relaxed as he let the pleasure rush through him.

Your devastated body was unable to do anything other than shake as Onew filled you. When he pulled out you could feel the drippings of all that had been done tonight.

Onew staggered back from you and then dropped heavily on the bed, a sweet, pure smile crossing his face. He looked down at you, and the smiled fled his lips when he saw your tear streaked cheeks. You waved off his concern even as you were unable to stop crying.

Taemin came over and whispered into Onew’s ear. The words made the eldest laugh, and Key reached down to him and tried to jerk him up the bed to join the pile.

Taemin, however, was helping you stand and pulling you to the recliner placed in the corner of the room.

He sat down, pulling you sideways onto his lap, sliding into your slick dripping channel with ease. He tilted your head down onto his shoulder, kissing the crown of your head and shifting his hips in slow, small circles.

“You did so well. So beautiful. Look at them. You did that to them. Just you. God, you are so amazing. I love you.”

He tilted your head for a kiss. He opened your mouth with his tongue, one hand coming to cup your jaw. When you moaned into the kiss, he shifted his hips to get a better angle.

“I can’t…” Your words were spoken into his mouth and Taemin stopped moving.

“Can’t what, baby? Tell me. I want to help.”

You could feel his pulsing length, greedy to come but he would stop if you told him to. But that wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted to feel him fill you. Like the others did, but you needed him much more than that.

“Don’t stop. I can’t come again, please don’t make me. Come inside me. Please. I need you to finish this night.”

He pressed a kiss to your mouth and giggled, “Oh, okay, good because after watching all that I’m not sure I could last long enough to do you any good.”

You laughed into one last kiss before leaning your head back onto his shoulder and biting the skin.

He placed one hand on your hip, pushing and pulling you into the rhythm of his own. He wasn’t thrusting at all, much more like grinding into you. It felt good though, and you knew if you weren’t so fucking tired you would be able to come like this.

But you laid against him, sucking one hickey after another into his beautiful skin and feeling his heart pound under your hand. And when his breath shuddered and his cock leaped inside of you, filling you with his seed, you sighed into his neck, spent and very satisfied.

Taemin didn’t pull out. He shifted back into the chair and helped you get more comfortable on his lap. You closed your eyes and were almost asleep when his chest started to shake.

“What are you laughing at, Lee Taemin?”

He kissed your head, “Look at them.”

And there they were. A mass of naked bodies huddled at the top of the bed. Onew was snoring with Minho draped across him like a long lanky blanket. Key and Jonghyun were tiredly making out and jerking each other even as sleep overcame them.

“What the fuck. Why are they so weird?”

Taemin giggled again, “The next time you wonder why I can be so strange, remember that they basically raised me.”

The memory of all the pictures of them walking Baby Taemin to school when he got bullied brought a fond smile to your face even as your eyes shut from exhaustion.

“They did a good job, Taemin.”


End file.
